deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Serpentaxy400/Dead Space 3
So I thought about making a blog of what I would have Dead Space 3 be if I was the lead developer. So I'll start with Chapter 1 Prologue. Chapter 1 Prologue Isaac and Ellie had been in the vacuum of space for what seemed to have been days, even though they had only been on the Earth Government ship for only 15 hours and 10 minutes. Isaac-"Its finally over"(sighs) Ellie-"Sounds like you need a vacation" Isaac-"That's the first time I've ever considered." Ellie-"Well, I'd say we should be reaching Civilization any minute...If your not still scared of a bloody corps trying to rip out your throat Isaac-"Very funny." Just as there conversation ended there was a loud thumping noise coming from somewhere. Isaac-"What in the heck is that that fucking noise?" Ellie-"I'm gonna go check it out, you deserve rest as long as you manage to keep looking where the ship is going so stay here." Isaac-"Gladly" At this point you'd have control of Ellie and you would have to investigate the strange thumping noise.(And yes she would have a Plasma-Cutter)Ellie would have a more enhanced navigational system RIG then Isaac.Eventually she finds a trail of blood leading to a conduit room. Ellie-"What the Hell?" She eventually goes near the conduit room to find the trail of blood getting less thicker.She slowly approaches the conduit room and gently opens the door.As soon as she opens the door a shadowed figure lunges at her but the figure is stopped in its tracks as a loud gun shot sound is heard and the figure falls to the floor. Isaac-"I should've known one of those things would sneak onto the ship." Ellie-"Thanks for the save." Isaac-"Your welcome." Ellie-"Isaac you idiot I told you to watch were the ship was going. Isaac-"Rela-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence the ship made a loud skidding sound and then everything started to go black.... Chapter 2 The Forest Isaac awoke with a headache. As he looked around the ship's walls had been shredded to pieces on tough terrain. As Isaac gathered his equipment he noticed that Ellie was nowhere to be found. Isaac-"'Ellie? Hello, anybody ?" Isaac left the wreckage of the ship to discover they had crashed onto the surface of a tropical and peaceful world. Isaac left the burning remains of the ship in search of Ellie.As he moved along he noticed what looked to be a forest.Isaac entered the location unaware what would happen next.As he walked deeper into the forest a couple yards with barely any other sign of human life all around him.Isaac was starting to get the feeling of being watched but figured it just side effects of having his eye practically drilled into while on the Sprawl, a experience he wanted to put behind him for as long as he could.Soon the forest noises began getting more surreal. At this point Isaac started reloading his Plasma-Cutter.But before he could even see were they were coming from some thing hard hit him on the top of his head and he began to quietly scream.As he looked at his attacker his vision blurred until he realized his attacker was only a falling stick. Isaac-"(Sighs)" Isaac then walked further and discovered a small metal building in a clearing.As he examined it further he saw old writing crudely painted on the side of the building with the words PROPERTY OF EARTH GOV 2463. The entrance to the building was covered in violent, yet faded, scratch marks.Isaac opened up the entrance with caution and slowly walked in.What he saw made him gasp, as in the room there were several mutilated and decayed corpses.But in the middle of the room was even more frighting, as in the room was a pedestal holding a black Marker piece. Isaac walked near the object but before he could come near it a flash of light emitted from the Marker piece and the corpses slowly began to twitch, and soon all of the peacefulness in Isaac faded away.As the corpses began to twist and shake in unimaginable ways, Isaac backed away from the Marker as far as he could and quickly stumbled out of the building while the Necromorphs began to rise.Once again Isaac was dealing with a very real nightmare. Chapter 3 Finding Ellie As Isaac ran away from the Earth gov building, he remembered Ellie and sought to find her and warn her about the rampaging Necromorphs. Isaac-"Shit, no, God no not again!" Soon Isaac saw that he had more to worry about then the local animal life as he saw that two of the Necromorphs had pursued him.Isaac only had 10 pieces of Plasma-Cutter ammo so he had to aim carefully.He blasted at the Necromorphs until only two mangled and bloody corpses were left of the two abominations.Isaac heard a female scream and followed it to where he believed Ellie was. He searched the area until he found only silence awaiting him.No screams, no Necromorphs, or even a cursing insult from the already annoyed and disturbed Isaac.Isaac continued on until hearing a slight male whimper.He followed the sound to a muddy and blood covered area.In the center of the area was a man, a dead woman, and a completely brutalized Necromorph corpse.Isaac walked to the man and began to speak. Isaac-"What happened" Davidson-"A...(sobs) monster killed my wife and I had to kill it and put her out of her misery...." Isaac-"Those things did that to mine to...well she was going to be my wife anyway" Davidson-"You mean the Sprawl?Oh damn I wasn't supposed to say anything about that !" Isaac-"Its okay I've....had experiences." Davidson-"Oh, well I'm an Earth gov recruit.Call me Davidson." Isaac-"I'm sorry for your loss but I'm looking for a friend.Have you seen her? Davidson-"No, but there's a city located just east of here.She might have gone there.I'll see if I can find you there." Isaac-"Thanks, your the only person who's actually helped me and didn't kill themselves.Well, besides the person I'm looking for..." Isaac continued to the "city" that Davidson told him of and managed to escape the forest.Isaac found himself in a small plain, with several weet fields in the distance.As he walked along, Isaac noticed tall structures that he knew would have to be part of the city. Chapter 4 Apocalypse As Isaac entered the city gates, a loud gunshot sound was just barely heard by Isaac.He entered through a large tunnel.Strangely there were know people in the tunnel, only several empty vehicles in the corner.As Isaac walked along, he began wondering how many Necromorphs there were.He remembered seeing only a couple corpses in the Earth gov building but there could have been much more. If anything they were close by.When Isaac entered the city, it was shrouded in chaos.Dead bodies were piled into the street and Necromorphs and sociopaths were rampaging through the streets. Isaac was to distracted by all of the sights to notice that a Leaper had crashed out of a window and nearly collided with Isaac, who was now bewildered to the point of actually dropping his Plasma-Cutter.Then a faint stomping sound was started to spread across the streets.And suddenly a massive brute like creature (I'm calling it the Berserker) swung from the top of a building and landed in the street with a thud. Isaac-"Ah fuck...." The Berserker crushed several bystanders and even devoured one.Isaac ran into a nearby building and hid under a desk until the creature was gone.Unfortunately the Beserker was annoyed that Isaac evaded it and the creature started tearing apart dozens of chunks of the building away until finally the building was lowered by 7 yards and began collapsing.Isaac jumped out from the entrance but his escape was cut short by the Beserker which smashed a crevice into the street.Isaac shot at the creature but to no avail. With one final attempt at crushing Isaac, the Berserker made a swift lunge at Isaac but the friction from the ground sent it face down into the crevice it created.It disappeared from view. Isaac-"(Sighs)" Chapter 5 Return As Isaac exited the city, he saw a figure running to him.It was Davidson. Davidson-(panting)"What happened? Isaac-"I....I don't know.' Davidson-"The city was overrun so fast!The security didn't do a good job." Isaac-"Where am I?" Davidson-"Your in Cimo City.And if you somehow don't know the large planetary rock were on, well its called Tilios 1." Isaac-"Where else could my friend be? Davidson-"Well there's a safety complex.She might be there." Isaac reentered the city while Davidson stayed behind.Isaac noticed that all of the Necromophs had disappeared along with all of the bodies.He continued through the city and noticed a pulse rifle and picked the weapon up.With that, Isaac went further into the city.Each step sending him further and further into the empty city.Suddenly Isaac heard something from behind him.He quickly dismissed it.Isaac found himself moving faster then he intended.Soon Isaac found a large building held up by several iron columns.A staircase led up to the main area. Isaac walked along the stairs to a door, noticing a bloodied corpse on the ground.Isaac noticed the door was locked and had to engineer a circuit box to open the door.It worked but as Isaac walked through the door, a strong kick pushed him out. Isaac-"(Grunts)Ahhhhh!" Ellie-"Isaac, Your alive!" Isaac-"Ellie, let me in." Ellie-"Can do." Isaac painfully stumbled through the door while Ellie locked it.Isaac noticed Davidson was in the shelter.A storm started raging outside. Davidson-"So, I got here first...." Isaac sat on a filthy piece of furniture and began to rest his eyes.He drifted to sleep rather quickly. Chapter 6 Escape Ellie-"Damn it Isaac, wake up!" Isaac-"What the?...." Ellie-"Isaac we need to leave, those things are hear" Just as Isaac was about to respond, a loud clawing noise at the door interrupted him.Davidson, Ellie, and Isaac escaped through a back entrance and ran to a nearby building.The doors didn't budge.Isaac resolved this by kicking it open with his RIG boot.The three ran inside and closed the door. Ellie-"Davidson blockade the door!" The door was sealed shut and the Necromorphs outside disappeared.Isaac was now a bit more prepared and less scared of the situation due to surviving 2 outbreaks and a technical third.Isaac explained about how he had encountered the black marker piece and how it's properties were mystical in nature. Isaac-"I'm not sure if I can go on.... Ellie-"Ah, quit your whining!Davidson just lost a family member and he's doin fine!" Davidson-"Uhh....thanks?"(sobs) Isaac stared out the window and was surprised to see not any Necromorphs, but several men in gas masks with the words "EARTH GOV. ELITE ORACLE FORCE" branded on there backs.Each of the men was equipped with strange weapons that seemed far more advanced then any Isaac had seen.Suddenly, a necromorph sprang at one of the men.Unfortunately for the Necromorph, the man it attacked had near inhumane strength it seemed, punching the creatures head off with surprisingly little effort.The Necromorph rose up again but one of the men shot the creature with a glowing and rather organic looking firearm. Soldier-"(strange noises come from the gas mask, causing distorted speech)WE HAVE SECURED A SPECIMEN.SETTING UP BASE NOW." One of the operatives tried opening the door that lead to Isaac, Ellie, and Davidson.When the soldier noticed that the doors had been sealed shut, he shot a single round from a pistol like weapon.The bullets were glowed in red and seemed to have veins on the interior design.Once the "bullet" hit the door frame, a mass of matter covered the door and shattered.The door was destroyed and a single person walked through, scanning the area.Isaac and his two friends hid in closet space while the man scanned the area. Chapter 7 An introduction To Remember The soldier took slow breaths through the gas mask and slowly walked with no expression or emotion evident on his stature.Besides the slow off beat breathing of the gas masked soldier the room was eerily quiet.After several minutes the soldier left to search another room for survivors. Ellie noticed a vent in the floor and alerted Isaac. Ellie-"Here's a good escape route!I say we take our chances with those people outside or go into the vents and try to avoid those monsters." Davidson-"I agree with Ellie." Isaac-"I'd rather take my chances with those things then deal with that weaponry." Davidson lifted the ventilation covering off and jumped down.Isaac followed while Ellie dived behind. Isaac-"Its a bit cramped.If you avoid any strange looking vents you should be safe.I should have the most experience with this." After a minute of climbing and crawling, a faint singing sound could be heard below them. Rock-a-by ba-by....Rock-a-BY-baby....The cra-dle and all....! The song ended at the sound of a slicing and swishing noise followed by gurgling and a splatter of something wet. The three eventually reached the end of the ventilation shafts and climbed through a narrow shaft that lead to a small room. Just then, a blast struck through the room.Davidson was struck by the blast and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.One of the soldiers from earlier walked in.The man grabbed Isaac and through him to the floor.Ellie tasked all her bravery and courage to confront him. Ellie-"Who the heck are you assholes?!" Soldier-"We aren't going to answer that question.I suppose I could tell you my name though.I am colonel Joe Riley and you.are.dead. Only seconds later, more soldiers arrived to apprehend Isaac, Ellie, and Davidson.Ellie quickly escaped through another ventilation shaft with Davidson but Isaac was caught and dragged away by the soldiers and was knocked unconscious. Chapter 8 Interview Escapee Isaac awoke in a dark room with a flickering light.Isaac's RIG was missing and so were his weapons.The colonel walked in. Joe Riley-"Do you even know how much of our plans on the Sprawl went F.U.B.A.R because of you?Now your going to tell me every single detail that ever happened to you on the Ishimura and Titan Station.If you don't we have....more entertaining and painful methods.I'm sure getting locked in a room full of those creatures with out your RIG sounds nice, doesn't it?" Isaac explained every thing he knew about the Necromorphs and the Marker and his experience with Hans Tiedmen to the colonel.The colonel sent a soldier to deliver Isaac somewhere.Isaac was pushed into a room with several brutes but countered the soldiers attack and pulled him in the room and stun him with a headbutt.Before leaving the soldier to be killed by the Necromorphs, Isaac took his weapons and cloths to disguise himself.Isaac came upon a locker that had all his equipment inside.Taking everything and putting it in a container, Isaac walked off. As he was escaping, Isaac noticed that he was no longer on the planet but in a shuttle miles above ground.He heard a conversation between two soldiers. Soldier1-"Colonel says he's going to do more experiments on test subjects, you know like see if those monsters actually eat people and not just randomly kill them." Soldier2"-I heard he's got a new test subject.They were calling him Isaac Clerk or something." Soldier1-"Your making this situation less threatening then it has to be." Isaac whispered to himself under his breath. Isaac-"There doing it to civilians?!" A soldier walked past the disguised Isaac and nearly stumbled into him. Soldier-"Hey, watch where your going." Isaac-"Will do, sir." Oracle-"Now hurry up, the meetings starting." Isaac was unaware of any meeting but followed the soldier to get answers.The meeting room was large, full of seats and guarded.Colonel Joe was the first to speak at the meeting. Joe Riley-"As you all know, one of our test subjects has escaped.We have to find him." Lt-"He's on the ship, but knowing its size it will be hard to find him.Check all public areas." Joe Riley-"Yes Lieutenant.Be on the lookout.And make sure those creatures don't escape there cells.The last thing we need is a zombie apocalypse on our docking bay. All Oracles-"Yes sir!" Colonel-"His name is Isaac Clark, he is caucasian and has shaved black hair.Be warned, he is skilled with tools and will use them to his advantage in combat and escaping danger.Any questions?" All Oracles-"No sir." Lt-"Dismissed." After the meeting, Isaac noticed there were escape pods on the ship.As he inspected one, a soldier caught him trying to open it. Soldier-"Hey, get away from there!Suspect has been caught in a disguise, requesting back up! The soldier grabbed Isaac but was kicked away.Before getting into the escape pod, Isaac noticed a control board and decided to hack it.Isaac unlocked all the cell doors, releasing the test subjects and Necromorphs.Isaac climbed in the pod to get away from the madness that was happening. Chapter 9 Returning To The Ground Isaac's escape pod shot through space until going through the atmosphere.The escape pod began burning and several pieces of metal flung off the side.Isaac braced himself for the impact as the pod crashed into a small skyscraper in the city where he had been to.Shards of glass and burning metal littered the streets as Isaac crawled out of the now tarnished escape pod. The disguise he used was torn and barely recognizable.After putting on his RIG and getting his plasma cutter, Isaac noticed that Necromorph activity had expanded to the point where curruption and bloody tentrils were everywhere.Isaac stood up tall, looked around and suddenly- ????-"ARRRRRR" The Berserker was back and enraged from its fall.It seemed even bigger, albeit missing limbs, and was crushing everything underneath it, including other Necromorphs.Disturbingly, the Necromorphs seemed to be getting absorbed by the creature and were making it more powerful.Its appearance was disfigured, having a Stalker like face and a infectors proboscis in place of a toungue.Its legs were skinny and it had tentacles sprouting out of its back. Isaac ran faster then he ever had, any Necromorphs in his way were instantly pushed aside and left to be eaten by the Berserker.A voice echoed through the air. Davidson-"Isaac, up here! Isaac saw that Davidson and Ellie had gathered themselves on the roof of a building.Isaac climbed up the latter and met them at the rooftop.Necromorphs from all sides were attacking them.Just as death seemed inevitable, the Berserker slammed a vehicle at the rooftop.A massive explosion of orange fire erupted instantaneous, blowing the whole rooftop into gigantic concrete shards that fell into the street.The Berserker was buried under the burning remains of the roof. Isaac had head trauma from the event and was moaning in pain but managed to pick himself up and escape the rubble.Ellie complained as usual.Isaac and his allies lift the destroyed building and continued on.Isaac had gained an injury on his leg and was starting to limp.Davidson was covered in dust and pebbles due to the accident.However, Ellie retained no injuries and seemed fine, if a little startled. Necromorphs scuttled around them and seemed to be getting smarter. Chapter 10 Meeting People and Electricity Isaac was disoriented and bleeding but followed Ellie and Davidson to wherever they were going.Earth gov ships flew above them, dropping more squads into the city. Ellie-"We need to get shelter(panting)" Davidson-"I know a place and it isn't to far from here, but we should get there fast." Isaac-"Where is it?" Davidson-"Its at this apartment." Ellie-"Yeah, but there's going to be those things there." Davidson-"Not exactly, the building was completely evacuated and locked down, but I know a way to get in." Davidson lead them to a tall building with bullet proof windows.He showed them an underground passage disguised as a water drain.Underneath it was a strange mine shaft like passage.It was damp and dark and smelled horrible.They followed Davidson all the way to an air duct.Isaac shot the vent down with his plasma cutter and escaped through the passage.The apartment was empty and quiet.Davidson lead them to a kitchen like area and together they gathered supplies. They looked for a room with other supplies.As they were doing this, Ellie noticed a door that said "APARTMENT EMPLOYEES ONLY". Ellie-"Hey, I think this room has some useful stuff!" As she tried opening it, the blue hologram that said unlocked changed to an orange locked sign. Ellie-"Damn!This piece of crap electricity system is screwed up!" Isaac-"Maybe I could use my engineering to fix the electric system." Davidson-"That might not be so easy, you see, the system is outside the building." Isaac-"We'll need this electricity for opening all the other supply rooms, I'm going sense I have the most experience." Isaac climbed down the shaft they came in through and escaped into the streets.Isaac encountered something else besides Necromorphs though, the soldiers from earlier were patrolling the area outside the apartment. Oracle-"Riley says to kill any survivors.Something about helping the infection spread." Isaac crept slowly as to not be seen.However, with his RIG, he could be noticed rather easily.The oracles quickly spotted him.Isaac shot several rounds into them but felt slight discomfort in killing regular human beings.Looking down at one of the dead soldiers he spotted a hologram message.When he picked it up, it was mostly static.But soon he heard a female voice on the message: ??????-Please, whoever's listening to this message, just please come to the electrical building.I'm hiding here, trying to get some of the power restored to the city.My name is Lexine Murdoch, if you here this please help me! Isaac-"Right where I was going..." Isaac reached the electrical building about 200 yards from where the apartment was.He went through the doors and spotted several generators and noticed a dead Necromorph that had been shot 50 times.Not far from this he saw the messenger, a young woman with a small baby in her arms. Isaac-"Hey I got your message!" Lexine-"Thank God..." Lexine told him to follow her to the main generator. Lexine-"Turning this on should bring back power to half of the city." Isaac worked on he machinery for several minutes and quickly finished. Lexine-"So, whats your name?" Isaac-"My names Isaac Clark, if you need help fighting those things I'd gladly help you." Lexine-"Its okay I have experience." Isaac-"Wait, you've been through this before?I guess I'm not the only one." The two shared stories of there experiences on the Ishimura and the Sprawl, and after this Isaac lead her to the apartment Ellie and Davidson were located at. Chapter 11 Explosions Lexine introduced herself to Ellie and Davidson and seemed thankful Isaac helped her.Ellie gathered ammo and water while Davidson guarded the door.Isaac sat in the corner using med kits to help heal his wounds.A loud thumping noise could be heard many rooms away. Lexine-"(gasp)Did any one else hear that?" (Thumping sound gets a bit closer) Isaac-"I thought you said this place was safe?!" Davidson-"Well....there might have been an underground morgue not to far from here." Ellie-"Shit!We should leave." (Thumping sound starts sounding like screeching) Lexine-"Isaac, the vents!" A roar echoed through the halls as an organic blade burst from one of the ventilation shafts.Another vent fell to the ground.Necromorphs were swarming the building in and out.Isaac and the others ran through the hallways as the creatures burst from the walls.Isaac noticed that Earth Gov ships were approaching the apartment.A mass of bullets flew through the windows while Isaac ducked for cover.This was repeated several times until the whole building was barely able to support its outside walls.Earth Gov pilots got tired and fired several rockets at the building.Isaac and the others were now running from a swift and explosive fire behind them.The floor collapsed beneath them, sending the four closer to the ground level.Isaac climbed out through the window and the others followed him.The building began to crumble to pieces as more rockets were fired at it. Chapter 12 Leaving Ground One of the vehicles started to twist and turn as if damaged.Isaac noticed why:The Berskerker had returned.The Necromorph jumped onto the cockpit window and stuck its proboscis into the pilots head, turning him into a slasher.The Berserker repeated this until all the air ships were crashing down.Something was odd about the Berserker though, it had grown wing like properties on its back.This allowed it to glide through the air swiftly. Ellie-"You got to be kidding me!" The four ran as the gigantic creature pursued them.Isaac noticed that a gun ship had crashed to the ground yet was mostly undamaged. Isaac-"Over there!" They climbed aboard but noticed the pilot was now a puker.After dispatching it, Isaac piloted the ship into the air while the Berserker followed. Lexine-"Shoot it!" Isaac took control of the turret and began to fire at the creatures wings.Enraged, the creature rammed the vehicle but left the area so not to get damaged any more.Isaac decided that the only way to end the situation was to go to the main ship that housed Joe Riley.Hovering far above them, Isaac piloted up to the docking bay. Ellie-"What are we doing? Isaac-"Ending this." With that Isaac flew the ship to the docking bay.The situation was similar to the Ishimura, the lights were out and blood was trailing in all directions.The group fought off Necromorph's from right and left.There were Dividers, Slashers, Infectors, and Brutes everywhere. Davidson-"What if we were to somehow send theses motherfuckers out the window?There should be enough gravity to push them back into the atmosphere." There was a large oil tank located behind them.Without hesitation, Isaac shot the metal bars holding the tank.The tank rolled into the necromorphs until pushing them against a glass window.The four all had on oxygen equipment so they were remotely safe if the ship was breached.With one final shot the tank exploded, breaking the window and forcefully sucking all the Necromorph's into the dark abyss outside. Chapter 13 Isaac vs Berserker Not all of the Necromorph's were sucked outside.The Berserker had hung on the back of their gun ship and had just now revealed its self. Ellie-"Damn it, can't this thing take a hint?!!! Isaac-"Ellie, take the others and stay in the gun ship.I'm going to do whatever it takes to finish this.Don't try and stop me." Ellie-"Didn't you do this on the Sprawl?This time don't expect any gun ship to come down and save you from an explosion.Good Luck and....goodbye. The Berserker crashed into walls chasing Isaac.In retaliation to its agression Isaac shot off the wings on its back.The Berserker roared and tried pouncing on Isaac.Isaac ran into a long corridor while the Berserker attempted to ram him.Soon the two ended up in a large circular room labeled "CORE ROOM 5".A large engine like machine was located in the center of the room.The Berserker became tired of Isaac's escapes and grabbed him, preparing to infect him with its proboscis.Isaac finally entered an adrenalin rush like state and began rabidly shooting into its mouth.Isaac slammed his hand into its proboscis until it was severed. The Berserker attempted to slam him into the floor but was stopped when Isaac used his pulse riffle to rip off one of its legs.Isaac easily escaped its grasp and continued attacking with his plasma cutter until the Berserker actually seemed in pain.The creature fell on the engine and tried attacking again with its back leg.Isaac stomped onto the limb and prepared to attack.In an act of defense, Isaac slammed his javelin gun to the creatures head and fired several times.The injured Necromorph was impaled to the engine.Isaac grabbed the plasma cutter and fired at the creatures limbs and head until all of them were barely attached.Isaac finally set the javelins to the shock setting and fired, the javelins exploded into a mass of electricity, blowing the creatures upper body into pieces. Chapter 14 Goodbye Earth Gov Hello Marker Isaac continued hunting down the colonel.He heard footsteps behind him and quickly noticed Ellie and the others had followed him. Isaac-"I thought I told you to stay on the gunship!" Ellie-"Did you really think we were going to let you do this on your own? Isaac argued but figured that he needed help and let then follow him.The four eventually reached a large circular room with a balcony.Standing in the center of the room was colonel Joe Riley, holding the black marker shard.Due to being in close contact with the marker, he had clearly lost his sanity.As soon as he noticed Isaac had entered the room he ran up to him as if to attack but was kicked to the floor. Joe Riley-"I will NOT let you destroy the marker!" Isaac-"Your insane!" Joe Riley-"No, don't you see?The marker is the key to controlling the Necromorphs!Your going to be taking out of the situation right now!" Joe did something unpredictable, he jammed the marker shard into his chest.Suddenly, a necrotic tissue started to inch up his face.A blade burst from his palm while bloody tentacles sprouted from his back.His stomach burst open while dozens of small blades came fourth.Eventually, Joe's body became more distorted until he looked exactly like a regular Necromorph.His body became taller and more slim. Isaac noticed that a circular fan was below them.Isaac fired at Joe with all his weapons.Every time a limb was shot off a even more deformed one replaced it.Joe nearly decapitated Isaac with a swing of his blade and tried to grab him.Isaac noticed a shimmering glow was coming from his chest.Isaac shot several times until he saw the marker underneath.He fired his plasma cutter.The marker cracked.He repeated this until the marker shard seemed to be splitting in half. Joe Riley-"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! Isaac focused his mind and began to fire.With a dazzling effect, the marker shard exploded.The floor beneath Joe collapsed from the fight, sending Joe into the giant fan below.Black lines sprouted from the place where Joe Riley fell.The lines began exploding into gigantic blue flames.Isaac and the others ran to the gun ship and piloted it off the docking bay while the ship behind them was blown to pieces. Epilogue Isaac-"Maybe it really is over..." Ellie-"Yeah, it is." The gun ship drifted through space.Isaac decided to set the ships destination to one of the colonies, in need of a long vacation and some time to think.As the ship entered the atmosphere, a loud thumping noise was coming from another part of the ship.... Credits Serpentaxy400-Creator of the story The original Dead Space Game-Inspired me to make this Commenting people-Motivating me to keep typing the story D'' ''E A'' ''D S'' ''P A'' ''C E'' ''3 Category:Blog posts